New Year's Eve
by sookieandsamfan
Summary: Will a New Year mean a fresh start for the broken-hearted Hermione?  Set in the tent right after Ron comes back in the Deathly Hallows.  Spoilers to Book 7.  I own nothing.


*Just a one shot I dreamed up thinking about New Year's Eve. Set before the crew goes to see Mr. Lovegood. I hope you like it.*

Ron had been back for five days, and despite her best efforts, Hermione was softening. She didn't want him to know it, so she was still giving him the cold shoulder, but she was so glad he was back. Harry had, of course, forgiven him right away, and they were completely buddy, buddy again. Boys were pretty amazing that way.

Hermione had to admit that Ron was trying hard, and she loved it. He had been doting on her non-stop, offering to make her tea in the afternoons and agreeing with just about everything she said. She had kept her responses short, but she was on fire inside with her love for him. She knew sooner or later she would just have to give in and forgive him for leaving, but she wasn't ready just yet.

Tonight was her night to be on watch. She could hear Harry and Ron laughing inside about something. She lit the end of her wand and started reading the book she had brought outside with her. It was a cold night, and she could see her breath.

Inside Ron and Harry were talking more quietly now. "How long do you reckon she'll stay made at me?" Ron asked Harry for the hundreth time. "I don't know," Harry said. "I'm sure she'll come around, but you broke her heart mate." It was the first time that Harry had added that last part, and the truth rang like a gunshot in Ron's ears. "Really?" He asked his best friend. Harry didn't want to betray Hermione's trust, but he felt loyalty to Ron too. "Really," Harry said deciding it was best if Ron knew the truth so he could figure out what to do about it. "She didn't want me to know, but I could hear her crying herself to sleep every night." Ron was stunned. It was clear she was upset, but Ron thought it was more about him abandoning their mission than just about him. "She's in love with you, Ron," Harry interjected pulling him out of his thoughts, "and if you love her too, I'd say you've got some explaining to do."

Ron knew Harry was right. He didn't have much of a way with words and was terrible at apologies. That's why he'd been trying so hard to show Hermione how sorry he was, but the time had come to just tell her the truth and hope and pray that she could forgive him. "You're right," Ron said. "I know your right. I think I'm just scared that she still won't forgive me, and I'll have showed all my cards, you know?" Harry understood. "Won't know until you try, mate," he said reassuringly. Ron got up and walked to his bunk taking off a blanket. He went out the tent flap into the night and the unknown world of apologizing to Hermione Granger.

Hermione heard a rustling at the entrance and looked up to find Ron standing above her. She was sitting on a log they had fashioned for a seat around the fire. "Thought you might need an extra blanket," he said extending it towards her and smiling just a bit. "It's awfully cold out here." "Thanks," she said taking the blanket out of his hand. She wanted to say more, but she couldn't just yet. She was still so hurt. She was surprised when he didn't go away. "Would you mind some company?" he asked. Hermione took a deep breath wondering what he was up too. "Sure," she said simply continuing with the mainly one word answers she'd been offering him lately. Again to her surprise, he sat down right beside her on the log. She started to go back to reading her book, but he wouldn't let her ignore him.

"It's New Year's Eve you know?" Ron said. "Really?" Hermione said pondering the thought. "Yep," he started again. "I came back the day after Christmas, and that was five days ago." "Wow," Hermione said. "I can't believe we've already been gone for six months." It was the most amount of words Hermione had spoken to Ron since yelling at him when he returned initially. He took note, swallowed and bravely said, "Hermione, I need to tell you some stuff. I want to start this new year off with a clean slate. I want to apologize to you and explain why I left. You don't have to forgive me, but would you at least agree to listen." Hermione was so stunned by his boldness that she just shook her head yes at first, then finally managed to say, "I'm listening."

_Here goes, _Ron thought. _Time to put it all out on the table._ "It all boils down to two things, I reckon," he started. "One: I'm weak, and two, I'm in love with you." Hermione eyes grew wide at his admission, and she could feel tears welling. He noticed her reaction, but when she didn't say anything continued. "That horcrux messed me up bad, and I honestly got it my head that you and Harry were carrying on behind my back, and I swear, excuse or not, it was driving me mad. I left because I couldn't stand the thought of you two together, but as soon as I disapparated, and I was away from that bloody horcrux, I realized what I had done. The horcrux made me see my worst fear: that you could never love me back. It showed me again when I destroyed it." Hermione's eyes grew wide again. Ron and Harry had been secretive about what exactly had happened. She made a mental note to follow-up on that later. Ron continued. "Every day I was away from you, it felt like my heart was ripping into a million pieces, but the thought of getting back to you somehow was all that kept me going. I'm sorry Hermione. I'm sorry for leaving; I'm sorry for believing that you had something going on with Harry; I'm sorry for being so stupid; I'm sorry for all of it." Ron's voice cracked just a touch as he got a bit emotional. He reached out and took her hands in his, and she didn't fight it. "You don't have to forgive me, but I want you to know that if you did, I can't promise I'll never make you mad or hurt you again, but I can promise that I will never, ever leave you again, whether we are friends or something more."

Hermione swallowed hard. Her hands were on fire where Ron was touching her, and her heart was on fire at his words. He had just poured his heart out, so she decided she would too. Ron was staring into her eyes when she started.

"You broke my heart," she said. Ron hung his head in shame, but she reached up from his hands to his chin and tilted his face back up towards her. "Let me finish," she said. Ron obeyed. "You broke my heart, but I see now that your heart was broken too. If you would have just asked me about Harry, I could have explained." "I know," Ron said quietly nodding once again feeling shame settling in. "So," she continued, "can you also promise that you'll at least talk to me before doing something crazy like again?" Ron perked up. "Of course, anything," he said. "Does this mean you forgive me?" Hermione sighed. "Ron, I can't forget what happened. You hurt me so much when you left, but the truth is I'm so glad your back," she said staring into his eyes. "So, yes, I forgive you," she finished smiling. Ron's heart skipped a beat, and he reacted immediately before she had the chance to change her mind. He wrapped her in a hug, which she returned. It was the hug they'd both been longing for since he'd returned. Hermione buried her head in his neck, and let his warmth envelope her. They both felt relieved.

When she looked at his again, Ron captured her lips in a kiss. It surprised her, but she got herself together quickly and returned the kiss. When they pulled apart, Ron put his forehead to hers and whispered, "Happy New Year, Hermione." "Happy New Year," she said back breathlessly. It was their first kiss, and it was perfect. The beginning of a new year and a new start to their relationship as more than friends.

Ron put his arm around Hermione as they huddled close under the extra blanket he had brought her. She laid her head on his shoulder. They sat silently for a few minutes until Hermione lifted her head and said, "Are you really in love with me?" Ron smiled. "More than you could imagine," he said honestly. "Doubt that," Hermione said smiling. "I love you too." Ron leaned forward capturing her lips again. She settled her head back onto his shoulder as he hugged her close. "Now tell me more about this horcrux business you've been hiding," she said demandingly. Ron smiled and started telling her the whole story.

Harry had been curious and allowed himself to peek out the tent flap. The sight of Ron and Hermione huddled together snuggling and kissing warmed his heart. Though their love made him feel lonely sometimes, he loved his two best friends and more than anything wanted them to be happy. They were giving up everything for him; the least he could do is support their relationship. Harry made his own New Year's resolution. He vowed to encourage Ron and Hermione to pursue their relationship as more than friends. He had already done his initial duty of convincing Ron to apologize, which had clearly worked. He peeked out one more time and could hear Ron and Hermione giggling and kissing. He hoped it would truly be a Happy New Year.


End file.
